The demand for higher bearing performance, lower manufacturing cost and material cost is constantly increasing. Bearing materials exhibiting good performance properties, e.g. durability, strength, load bearing capacity, wear resistance, low weight, may often be rather expensive or difficult to use efficiently in near net shape forming. On the other hand, cheaper bearing materials may not fulfill high performance demands of bearings.